


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel have their first kiss, with a Holiday twist. I know it's April, but why not have a little Christmas in the Spring? A short little ficlet/one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

Sam Winchester had always liked Christmas. He had never gotten to experience it the way most people did, but his brother Dean always tried to make it special. His Christmases usually consisted of take out and beer, followed by late night television. He loved the traditions they had, but secretly he longed for Christmas trees, and lights...mistletoe. He wanted to have someone to cuddle with in front of a fire with; well if motels had fireplaces. And maybe some hot cocoa, or alcoholic egg nog. Someone to kiss under the mistletoe, and then again on New Year’s. Sadly, he knew with his lifestyle, he would probably never have that. Just late night beers with his brother, watching the snow fall.  
This Christmas however was a bit different. Sam and Dean had befriended an angel named Castiel, and he was currently hunting with them. Sam figured they should invite their new friend to "celebrate" with them. They had gotten very close to Cas, especially now that Cas didn’t view him as an abomination. He was excited to spend some time with them that wasn't so focused on hunting. Sam walked through the door of the motel with his hands full if burgers, fries, and of course pie. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the room. There were snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, a tree in the corner, and gold ribbon tied around furniture.  
"Ummm, what the-"   
"Yo Sammy" Dean called out interrupting his thoughts. He walked over to Sam and whispered "Cas has been decorating for the past hour man, I can't stop him. He said he wants an authentic human race Christmas". Sam couldn't stop the smile playing at his lips, he thought that was actually kind of cute. "Oooooo pie," Dean stated louder now as he grabbed all the food from Sam and raced to the kitchen. Sam walked further into the room; quietly surveying the angel's handiwork. He heard a flutter of wings behind him, and turned to see Cas who was holding something behind his back.   
"Do you approve of the ceremonial decorations Sam?"   
Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the angel. "Of course I do Cas, you thought of everything."  
Cas tilted his head with a half-smile, "well, almost." He brought his hands from behind his back and produced some mistletoe. He stood on his tiptoes and reached his arm up as high as he could to get it over the tall Winchester. Castiel quickly leaned in and gave Sam a kiss, his warm mouth crafting into Sam's surprised lips. When they parted Sam's eyes were wide, a deep blush spreading into his cheeks. He looked around and saw deans mouth drop open, a piece of pie falling back onto the plate.  
"Umm C-Cas?" Sam began, his eyes blinking. His chest was constricting and he felt a bit giddy.  
"I took the opportunity Sam, I thought it was a clever idea." Castiel answered, barely containing how proud he was of his master plan.  
"Well you know Cas, New Years is coming soon" Sam whispered under his breath. Castiel’s bright blue eyes sparkles and he broke out into a full grin. Sam grabbed the angel by the neck and planted another kiss, passionate and wet. He let his tongue run along the angels lips, and darted it in and out if his mouth. They were lost together in their second kiss. What a great Christmas.  
"Oh Jesus guys! I'm eating here! Dear God get another motel room! Put your tongues back in your mouths! Guys? Castiel, listen to me feather head! Sammy, God really dude? Y'all are ruining my pie!"


End file.
